


DickBabs Week 2018

by allpowerfuloracle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Dick Grayson loves Barbara Gordon, DickBabs Week 2018, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Lovers, NSFW, Oracle mentions, Romance, Romantic things, There's smut somewhere, dickbabs, domestic life, nothing but Dick Babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfuloracle/pseuds/allpowerfuloracle
Summary: DickBabs Week! :D





	DickBabs Week 2018

DICKBABS WEEK DAY 1- FIRSTS

 

Here’s the thing about Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. They always had a unique way of communicating, through codes and secret phrases and small little things that nobody understood (this includes Bruce Wayne himself). 

The code used above all else was the code that something was wrong, and they needed to talk about something or needed help. The simple A through Z code. A being something related to the movie they were going to see this weekend. Z being the world is practically ending, and the two need to meet up asap. 

So when Barbara sent him a text an hour into her date with Marcus Kern from the Football team reading; Code Z; date ended early…

Something was wrong.

Dick sat up in his desk at Wayne Manor in alarm from the Batgirl’s text message before grabbing his jacket, wallet, and keys before he walked downstairs. All the while he was thinking of very violent ways that he could hurt Marcus Kern without leaving a trace of where he was. 

He was up to 15 different ways before Alfred had stopped him before he exited the manor.

“Master Richard,” Alfred interrupted as he looked over at the boy. He was practically exiting the manor like a bat out of hell. “Where do you think you’re going? It’s nearly time for dinner.” 

Dick scratched the back of his neck nervously before he turned and looked over at Alfred. He took a deep breath as he looked Alfred up and down. The boy wonder had two options, he could lie, and Alfred could see right through him, or Dick could tell the truth, and Alfred could let him go. 

Eh, honesty should work in this situation. “Barbara had a date tonight…I-uh…it didn’t go well…” Dick said before he looked at Alfred. “I just want to make sure she’s okay, I’ll be back for dinner.” 

When he had mentioned Barbara, the features on Alfred’s face softened. The old man nodded at that and looked between dinner and the young hero. “Well, you go see if she’s okay then you bring her here for dinner…” Alfred insisted as he turned back to stir. “Hurry, or your plate will get cold.” 

Dick nodded at that and hurried out the front door of the manor to his Audi that parked in the circular driveway outside the door. All while texting Barbara with one free hand.

I’ll be there. 

When Dick arrived at the Gordon residence, he went the usual way up to Barbara’s bedroom window. He parked out of view of the commissioner’s way home and climbed up the fire escape to her apartment’s bedroom window. 

He landed on the platform gracefully as he knocked on Barbara’s window. She appeared in his view as she lifted her head off of her pillow, looking around before her eyes landed on Dick standing outside her window. 

She sighed, getting up and walking over, unlatching the window before pushing it up. “I’m sorry…I know that Alfred’s big on having dinner as a family. I just…it’s embarrassing,” Barbara began as Dick climbed into the window. “I didn’t know who to talk to.” 

Dick laughed a little as he climbed in. “It’s alright, Alfred wants to invite you over for dinner anyway. If that’s okay.” 

Barbara smiled a little as she sniffled. The little reflex made Dick’s heart constrict in his chest, she had been crying for a while it seems. Dick sat down at her vanity she had set up in her room and in the chair. “So…what happened? If I may ask. I swear if he hurt you, I’ll…”“He didn’t put a hand on me.” Barbara interrupted as she sat on her bed. “The exact opposite if I'm honest.” 

Dick quirked an eyebrow. “Explain.” 

Barbara sat up straighter before she looked at the floor and then up at her friend. “I thought the date was going well! We were laughing and having a good time. I thought, at least, we were having a good time. He held my hand I laughed at his jokes and then…it was the end of the date…”Dick stiffened a little at that as he looked around and then at her. “Okay…then what happened?”

“I was hoping, that he’d kiss me. Did all the things that Bette told me to do…” Barbara began. That’s when she started to tear up, her eyes watery as her bottom lip quivered. “Then he..said…”

Dick moved forward just so he wouldn’t miss anything. 

Barbara looked up. “He said that I only dated you because my friends made a bet.” She said without losing a beat. “Apparently a date with me is only worth 75 bucks.” She muttered before she turned away. 

Dick decided to go with option B for how to get rid of Marcus Kern. It would take a lot of work, but with the way Barbara was crying it would be worth it.

Instead of leaving to go on the hunt for Mr. Kern; Dick just walked over and sat next to his friend wrapping a comforting arm around her as she just sat there and cried. Barbara just merely fell into him, taking staggering deep breaths as she did.

Barbara Gordon never cried like this. Even when the girls at school would pick on her time and time again, she still held her head up high and marched on not caring what people thought. That was what Dick Grayson liked the most about his friend. 

“Why do you care about what guys think anyway?” Dick asked curiously as he ran a hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. “We’re not the best…seriously…Barbara…Marcus Kern doesn’t deserve you. Hell, I don’t deserve you if I'm honest.”

Barbara shook her head. “I…it’s not that. I’m the school freak, Dick. I…do too well in class I’m always ahead in homework. I read too many comics and I’m…the school freak. For once I wanted to feel normal, like a normal girl who goes on dates and kisses boys and…is…normal.”

Dick looked at her and shook his head. “Normal is overrated.” 

“Says you,” Barbara poked, looking up at him with a laugh. “Perfect faced-mathlete that dates all the cheerleaders.” 

Dick laughed in return. “I’m…not normal. You’re not normal. Nobody is entirely normal.” Dick looked at her, turning to face her. “Barbara. I think you’re wonderful just the way you are. You’re miles ahead of everyone else and…I think you’re just lonely there. A normal Barbara would not be as cool as the Barbara I’m best friends with.” 

Barbara looked at him, her tears slowly subsiding with a little sniffle here and there. “You’re just saying that.”

Dick laughed and leaned back on the bed. “Look…I’m not…there’s not gonna be another Barbara. There will be a guy that’ll be perfect for you.” 

Barbara grinned at that, feeling a little better about the whole date. “Thank you.” She said, leaning back. She turned her head over to face him. “That means a lot.” 

Dick grinned and turned to face her. “In the meantime…while you’re waiting for Mr. Right…” He started before he closed the gap between them with a kiss.

Yes, this wasn’t how Barbara Gordon expected her first kiss to go. But she was enjoying it none-the-less. She had no idea what she was doing, it was an instance of sitting back and enjoying the ride as it happened. 

Dick was enjoying kissing Barbara, more than he enjoyed kissing anyone. Instantly he felt much more at peace like this was how it was supposed to be. 

Dick was the first to pull away, smiling as Barbara was. The two of them were laughing as they had realized what had happened. 

“We should get going. Alfred’s saving you a spot.”

The two of them left the same way Dick came in, walking to the Audi with a deep breath. 

For a long time, neither of them spoke of it. But it was something that Barbara always held close to her, even when she was losing confidence. Dick Grayson was still here for Barbara Gordon.

He would always be there for her.


End file.
